


'you can call me lele'

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corruption, Double Penetration, Group Sex, M/M, Underage Sex, mention of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: lucas agrees to look after his friend's younger brother, who is a shy cute schoolboy, and everything goes okay before the boy starts to behave weird...





	'you can call me lele'

lucas is standing in the middle of the hallway, with his rucksack on his shoulders, and smiles awkwardly to the boy who eyes him almost like an enemy.

“hey, i’m lucas”, he makes an attempt , but clearly fails, cause the boy’s look becomes even more hostile. “erm, i’m your brother’s friend and i’m going to look after you while he’s away”. the boy nods and says, turning away.

“you can call me lele”.

“okay, lele”, lucas forces a smile, but the boy has already shut the door of his bedroom behind him. lucas sighs and scratches his head.

he actually wasn’t very optimistic from the very beginning, when winwin asked him to look after his little brother while he was going away on a business trip.

“i will pay you if you want! please, lucas, you are my only hope. i can’t leave him with anyone else”, winwin clasped his hands in a pleading gesture, and lucas, being a friend indeed, had no chance but to agree.

“but i haven’t met your brother, is he okay with me being in your house?”

“oh, don't worry about him, chenle is very cute, you’ll get on well with him. just treat him as a pet, and it’ll be fine”.

_'as a pet'_ , lucas thinks, while unpacking his things in the guest room. _'what, like, feed him and scratch his ear?'_ he has no idea how to look after little brothers of his friends. winwin said he’d pay all the expenses, so there shouldn’t be a problem with feeding, but the boy seems to be a wild animal rather than a pet. with lucas, at least.

but in fact, it goes way better, than lucas expected. he makes sure to get up earlier than chenle to prepare breakfast, and they always eat together (cause winwin said chenle hated having meals alone). lucas notices, that chenle loves his jokes, so he tries his best to make the boy laugh in his dolphin-like manner, and lucas can't help laughing together with him. when lucas first ruffles chenle’s hair, seeing him off to school, the boy smiles shyly, but the next day after giving lucas the same smile, he kisses him in the cheek and rushes out of the flat, leaving lucas with embarrassed smile on his face. it becomes a tradition, and day after day lucas discovers that chenle is really clingy and cute - just like a kitten, and lucas is relieved that he managed to get on well with the boy. before strange things start to happen.

after a week or so, lucas is sitting on the couch in the living room watching a late night show on tv, while scrolling through his weibo, when chenle comes in, wearing his usual blue sleeping shorts, knee high socks and a t-shirt.

“hey, lele, wanna watch tv with me?” lucas moves aside to make some space for chenle to sit, but instead the boy climbs on his laps and wraps his arms around him.

“erm… lele?” lucas is confused, and he suddenly can't move, when chenle’s bare thigh brushes against his crotch.

“can you please hug me? i missed you the whole day” chenle pouts and looks in lucas’s wide eyes.

“erm… yes, yes, sure, i-i can hug you” he stutters, cause you don't have cute high-school boys sitting on your laps every day. he cautiously puts his big hands around chenle’s body and wonders if the boy was always so tiny and fragile. chenle smiles and leans his head on lucas’s shoulder, leaving a sigh.

“you are such a good hyung”, he says, yawning, and lucas can feel a shiver down his back, when chenle’s hot steady breath touches the skin on his neck. lucas swallows.

“lele, come on, let’s get you to bed, it’s late”.

but chenle just hums sleepily and settles comfortably on his laps. “god”, lucas thinks. he then has to get up with the boy in his arms and carry him to the bedroom, laying him carefully on a large bed, much larger than one person needs. but he doesn't have time to think much about it, cause as soon as chenle’s back touches the bed, he opens his eyes slowly and reaches his hands to lucas.

“hyung, can i have my good-night kiss?”

lucas smiles at him, endeared. what a cutie.

“sure, kitten”, he leans over him and presses his lips to his forehead, but chenle just pouts.

“it’s not a good-night kiss”.

“oh… and what is then?” lucas asks, raising his eyebrows, and the next moment chenle sits up on the bed, takes lucas’s head in his small hands and presses his lips to lucas’s mouth. he sucks on his lips a little and when lucas makes a surprised noise, he pushes his hot tongue in lucas’s mouth and moves it round. lucas doesn't know why the fuck he answers, but the only thing he can register is that he lets out a groan and pushes chenle on the bed, pressing him with his body before he attacks him with a burning kiss, feeling small hands grab on his shoulders. his mind screams somewhere at the back of his consciousness, but his body moves by itself, his hands stroking the pliant body under him while he fucks between chenle’s lips with his tongue.

he pulls away, panting, only when chenle’s moans become too loud in his ears, and when he eyes the boy with wide eyes, chenle looks at him, an innocent smile decorating his heated face, and bites his lip.

“that’s what a proper good-night kiss is”, he says and loosens his grip on lucas’s shoulders. lucas stands up, his head spinning, and his hands tremble as he covers chenle with a blanket. he utters an automatic “good night, kitten” and sprints out of the room to the bathroom. he locks the door behind him and leans on it, closing his eyes. _what the fuck was that_ is only thought running in his mind, and when he looks down he groans, cause his cock is fucking hard. he undresses quickly and stands under a cold shower to get rid of the sensation of chenle’s lips, but it’s all in vain, and he ends up jerking off, trying to think of some blond girl with big breasts instead of chenle’s red cheeks and half-lidded eyes.

next morning when they have breakfast together, lucas can describe his state as “awkward as fuck”, but chenle seems to be even in a better mood than usually. he smiles brighter and clings to lucas with doubled enthusiasm, and it takes lucas all his courage to ask just one question.

“lele,” he clears his throat when chenle turns his curious eyes to him. “who… who taught you this… good-night kiss?” he asks, his mouth going dry.

“hyung taught me”, chenle answers easily, and lucas chokes on his food.

“do… do you mean winwin-hyung?”

“yes”, chenle tilts his head. “why?”

“nothing”, lucas spreads his lips in a fake smile and tells chenle to finish his breakfast or he’ll be late.

when chenle kisses him before going to school, lucas almost jumps in surprise and sighs in relief only when the door closes. questions run around his head, and he can't get them out no matter how hard he tries to convince himself that everything’s fine.

they spend the evening as usually, watching tv together, with chenle sitting on his laps (cause he always loses to this puppy eyes and a pout), but lucas can't relax, thinking of a last night.

he waits till chenle goes to bed, stays another half an hour and then goes to sleep himself. he didn't get much sleep the previous night, so when his head touches the pillow, he sinks into the slumber immediately.

he wakes up in the middle of the night feeling something pressing to his side, and when he turns his head, he sees chenle snuggling to his chest.

“lele, hey, what are you doing here?” he asks in a hoarse whisper and shakes the boy a little. chenle opens his sleepy eyes, but then just snuggles closer to him.

“my bed is cold and lonely, can i sleep with you please?” he mumbles, rubbing his nose against lucas’s bare chest. he doesn't wait for the answer and falls back to sleep , and lucas is too tired to argue, so he just lies down and closes his eyes, smelling the light scent of vanilla from chenle’s hair.

lucas moans softly and bucks his hips up.

“yes, baby, oh fuck”, he moans again at the feeling of something warm and wet wrapping around his cock. the blond pretty girl presses her lips around the shaft, and lucas groans and tangles his hand in her hair, making her take his cock deep in her throat. he’s floating, he feels so good, his orgasm tightens in his stomach, but the moment before he cums his eyes fly open and he sees chenle, skillfully working his mouth up and down his cock.

“what the fuck?!” he yells and pushes the boy away, jumps on the bed and hurriedly hides his rock-hard cock, wrapping himself in the blanket. “what the fuck are you doing?!”

chenle looks at him with confused eyes and sits on the bed timidly.

“i was trying to wake you up…” he answers, lowering his gaze and biting his lips as if trying to hold back tears.

“what?!” lucas shouts again, and chenle flinches, gripping on the hem of his t-shirt. “okay, okay, i’m not angry, lele, i’m not angry”, lucas says quietly and reaches to stroke chenle’s hair. the boy looks up at him sheepishly, and suddenly a thought comes to his mind.

“lele… did hyung taught you to wake him up like that?” he asks cautiously, and when chenle nods, lucas feels his head going dizzy. “okay. okay” he repeats that at least ten times before he can put himself together. “look, you don't have to wake me up like that, okay?”

chenle tilts his head and his eyes fill with tears.

“you didn't like it?”

“i liked it! no, wait, i mean… god what the fuck am i saying” lucas wails, closes his face with his both hands and takes a deep breath before looking at chenle and continuing, “you just… don't have to do it, okay?”

lucas tries to smile and chenle smiles back with a short nod.

“alright, now go brush your teeth and i’ll make breakfast” he says, and when chenle leaves the room,he falls on the bed, completely devastated.

///

“okay, let me sum it up”, jaehyun interrupts lucas and shoots johnny a smirk. “so are you basically saying that a younger brother of your friend is harassing you?”

“what?!! no! when the fuck did i say that?!” lucas is almost furious, but his friends have already got used to his impulsiveness, so they just laugh and make another sip of coke, sitting on the couch opposite him.

“look”, johnny starts to count, “first, he clings to you every time and grinds against your cock given the opportunity”.

“he doesn't grind, he just sits down on my laps and… well…” lucas trails and averts his eyes.

“whatever”, johnny continues, “it’s still fucking strange for a high-school boy to sit on somebody’s laps. second, he kisses you, like, with tongue and stuff”, he sends lucas a questioning look, but lucas just scratches his head.

“well, you know, he asked for a good-night kiss...” he tries meekly, but jaehyun interrupts him again.

“yeah, a french kiss, which gives you a hard-on, with a boy who is your friend’s brother”, he says sarcastically, and, well, he has his point.

“third, he sneaks to your bed every night on the pretext of being lonely and then tries to suck your dick to wake you up”, johnny goes on, but lucas protests.

“it happened just one time!” he cries out, frustrated. “i told him not to do it.”

“yeah, but he still sleeps with you in the same bed. did you sleep together last night?” jaehyun deadpans, but lucas just snaps “shut the fuck up” and drinks up his can, although he’d prefer it to be something stronger than coke. but winwin said no alcohol in the house, so… no alcohol it is.

“and finally”, johnny makes a dramatic pause and then hammers the last nail in lucas’s coffin. “he says that his hyung taught him to do that.” johnny grins, satisfied by his impressive speech, and jaehyun gives him a high-five.

“i hate both of you”, lucas says in a low voice and leans back in his armchair, crossing his arms. when they say it like that it does sound horrible, and he almost regrets telling everything to his two bratty friends, cause lucas knows that chenle is a cute and affectionate boy who just wants to be loved, nothing more.

“if i were you...”, jaehyun starts slowly and wiggles his eyebrows, while johnny laughs and nudges him with his elbow.

“have some respect, for god’s sake!” lucas shouts desperately, his face going red of anger, but then he hears the lock clicking and gets up hastily. “he’s back from school. you’d better fucking behave or...” he doesn’t finish, burning johnny and jaehyun with his angry stare, and then walks out of the living room to meet the boy.

“hey, kitten, what’s up?” he greets him with a short peck on the lips, and chenle smiles happily, but then he spots two unfamiliar coats on the hanger, and two pairs of shoes, and frowns, not giving lucas an answer.

“do we have guests?”

“oh, yes… they are my friends, jaehyun and johnny, i told you about them, remember?” lucas smiles sheepishly, fidgeting with his hands. “it’s okay that they’ve come, right?” he asks, worried, but chenle nods and gives him a timid smile. “come on then, i’ll introduce you. you’ll love them, they are really nice!”

lucas can’t stop chatting, while they pass to the living room, and when johnny and jaehyun finally greet chenle, lucas is relieved cause the boy smiles, waving his hand cutely, and doesn’t give them that hostile look he gave lucas when they first met.

“i’ll go to eat something”, chenle says and looks up at lucas.

“there’s some more pizza in the kitchen, have as much you want”, he answers and ruffles chenle’s hair before the boy disappears, and he doesn’t even have time to ask his friends about the first impression, when johnny whispers,

“you know, i can definitely imagine him with a cock in his mouth”.

“christ! can you stop, please? he’s a pure boy, can’t you see that?!” now lucas is really desperate. during these two weeks that he’s spent looking after chenle, he’s got attached to him with his whole heart, and if chenle’s a bit...strange, so what? it doesn’t mean that he must be mistreated or disrespected.

johnny opens his mouth to apologize, but then chenle peeks in the room, having changed in his usual knee high socks, white shorts, barely hiding his asscheeks, and a loose t-shirt. johnny and jaehyun eye the boy from head to toe as he comes in, asking lucas for some coke, and then goes out, having their eyes pinned to his slender body. lucas notices the way they devour chenle with their eyes, and his own mouth goes dry, cause even if he’s shy to admit, some dark part of him wants to wreck the boy in every way possible.

when johnny and jaehyun come for the second time, chenle seems to get more comfortable with them, and they even spend an hour or two playing video games together. lucas just watches them from his armchair, happy to hear chenle’s dolphin laugh every time he wins, and he’s even more happy that his friends don’t make any dirty comments but only hug and kiss chenle whenever he asks them.

the third time johnny and jaehyun come to visit, chenle not only joins them, but he even lands to sit on jaehyun’s laps as if it was his place from the very beginning. they sit on the couch, jaehyun with chenle on top of him, johnny’s beside them, and lucas sits in his armchair, admiring the way chenle laughs when johnny tells another joke. chenle seems happy and relaxed being with his two friends, and lucas even doesn't try to suppress a wide smile, when chenle lets out his dolphin shriek as jaehyun starts tickling him.

“jaehyun-hyung, stop, please!” chenle laughs, wriggling on jaehyun’s laps, but then johnny joins the tickling game, and chenle can't stop laughing, attacked by four hands.

“come here, lele, i’ll save you from these villains!” lucas reaches his hands out to chenle, and the boy (not without a struggle) escapes the couch and jumps on lucas’s laps.

“lucas-hyung, save me!“ chenle wraps his hand around lucas's shoulders, still laughing. he’s out of breath, and lucas hugs his waist and strokes his back.

“don't worry, baby, they won't get you” he chuckles, pressing soft kisses to chenle’s neck, and chenle calms down, letting out a last short giggle. lucas looks up at his friends, and he could swear they are staring at chenle with starving looks, their eyes landing on his milky thighs.

but he really can't find it in himself to blame them, cause chenle slightly fidgets on his laps, and lucas feels blood rushing down to his crotch.

“i think i need a smoke”, johnny says, giving jaehyun a meaningful look, and gets up from the couch. jaehyun nods, getting up as well.

“yeah...is it okay to smoke on the balcony, lele?” jaehyun asks, and when chenle raises his head to answer, he opens his mouth, but pauses suddenly. lucas feels the boy’s body tense strangely, his face going red, pale, and then red again.

“baby, what’s wrong?” he asks with anxiety in his voice.

“it’s… it’s okay, i just… i just want some juice” chenle stutters before quickly leaving lucas’s laps and rushing out of the room, slamming the door.

lucas gets up, the three of them sharing a confused look, and then says, scratching the back of his head.

“i guess i’ll go check on him”.

he sighs and heads out to the kitchen. and indeed, he finds chenle there, who tries to pour some juice in the glass, but his hands tremble, and he would have dropped the jar if lucas hadn’t run to catch it, saving them the cleaning and buying a new one.

“wow, careful!” he almost shouts and doesn't miss how chenle gives a start. lucas puts the jar on the counter and tries to look chenle in the eyes, but the boy turns his head away, his cheeks blushing.

“hey, kitten, what’s wrong?” lucas asks, worried, and kneels down in front of chenle, who just tugs the hem of his t-shirt and shakes his head, biting on his lower lip. “you can tell me, it’s okay”.

“i-i can't”, chenle manages to say in a shaky voice, looking at the floor. lucas takes the boy’s small sweaty hands in his own, large and warm, and says as gently as he can.

“how about you whisper it in my ear then? so nobody can hear it except me”.

“promise not to tell anyone?”chenle finally raises his shy eyes,and lucas grins,nodding.

“pinky promise”, he hooks his right pinky with chenle’s one, and the boy smiles with the corners of his lips. he then takes a breath, leans to lucas’s ear and starts whispering,and lucas has to restrain himself from squeezing chenle’s hands, cause he definitely didn't expect to hear what chenle has to say.

“today johnny and jaehyun are both wearing these… tight jeans”, chenle stops to lick his lips, “a-and after we played together i saw… h-how big their cocks are, and i felt that… i-i want johnny’s cock in my mouth… and jaehyun’s cock in my ass”, chenle finishes with a heavy exhale, and lucas feels his dick getting hard in a few pathetic seconds.

chenle steps back and again starts fidgeting with his t-shirt,and lucas looks up at him, forcing a smile through gritted teeth to hide his lustful look. the idea suddenly hits his mind, and it’s so, so tempting, that lucas just can't resist it.

“lele, you know…” he clears his throat, “i think, if you tell them what you’ve told me… they will understand and… help you”.

chenle’s eyes go wide before he shuts them tight and closes his blushing face with his both hands.

“no-no-no, i can’t… i can't say that to them!” he shakes his head violently, and lucas has to reach his hands to cup his face, making chenle look at him, eyes full of tears.

“kitten, they are my good friends, and you don't have to be afraid of them”, lucas says trying to sound confidently yet soft. and he succeeds, cause chenle finally gives him a smile, although an insecure one, and asks in the most angelic manner.

“you think so?” he sobs.

“i’m sure. just tell them what you’ve told me, and it’ll be okay” lucas answers with a calm smile, while his heart thunders in his chest, and gets up. “let’s go then?” he offers chenle his hand, and the boy takes it with his own and nods shortly.

when they get back to the living room, johnny and jaehyun are on the couch again, meeting them with an inquiring look. lucas stands behind chenle, puts his hands on his shoulders and squeezes, reassuring.

“guys, lele has something to tell you”.

chenle looks at them, almost on the verge of crying, but then he inhales deeply and bursts out.

“i want johnny-hyung’s cock in my mouth and jaehyun-hyung’s cock in my ass!” he exclaims and shuts his eyes, pressing his clasped hands to his chest as if waiting for a hit.

johnny and jaehyun look at lucas in disbelief, but he makes an inviting gesture with his head,so they slowly come up and both press short kisses on chenle’s cheeks. the boy warily opens his eyes, but meets just soft gazes.

“we want you too”, jaehyun says, smiling, and johnny strokes chenle's cheek gently. they turn their looks at lucas, and he leans to chenle’s ear to whisper.

“come on then, kitten”, he takes his hand and leads him to his bedroom, jaehyun and johnny following them.

when they come into chenle’s bedroom, johnny whistles, looking at the enormous bed.

“i’ve seen such beds only in porn”, jaehyun chuckles, and johnny shakes his head smirking.

chenle sits on the bed, takes his clothes off leaving only his white knee high socks, and all three of them groan in a low voice. they undress quickly and come up to chenle, naked, hovering above him like predators, their cocks hard, and he licks his lips in impatience. he reaches his arms to lucas to bring him in an open-mouthed kiss, whispering, “i want your cock too”, and lucas gasps before finally letting go and kissing chenle back violently, shoving his tongue into his mouth, making the boy moan.

“whose cock do you want first then?” lucas asks pulling away, and chenle answers “johnny’s” without thinking.

johnny quickly climbs on the bed and sits leaning his back on the headboard. chenle settles between his spread legs on his fours, and takes his hard cock in his hand, earning an encouraging look.

meanwhile jaehyun heads to check what’s in the bedside table, and when he opens the drawer, his eyes go wide.

“just look at this”, he digs out a huge orange dildo, “it’s the size of a half of my arm”, he eyes the dildo, amused.

“did you fuck yourself with it, lele?” johnny asks, stroking chenle’s hair, and chenle nods.

“i used it while thinking of lucas-hyung”, he turns his head to a shocked lucas, who gulps and comes to sit beside johnny, while jaehyun quickly fishes out a bottle of lube and positions himself behind chenle with a clear intention to stretch him.

“show me, how much you love sucking dicks”, johnny strokes chenle’s cheek, and the boy smiles and opens his mouth to wrap it around the head.

he gasps shortly, and when lucas looks up he sees jaehyun spreading chenle’s asscheeks to rub on his pink hole with his slick fingers, and then leans down to press a kiss between chenle’s shoulder-blades.

“i’m going to stretch you, baby, okay?”

chenle makes a sound of agreement with the cock between his lips, and jaehyun lands wet kisses down the boy’s back, making him shiver in excitement.

“you love having cocks in your mouth, don't you, kitten?” lucas pats chenle’s cheek where johnny’s cock is poking, and chenle gives him an innocent look, sucking on the cock, while swirling his tongue around. he closes his eyes and takes half of it inside, making johnny let out a strangled groan, moves his head up and down, drooling over the shaft and sucking on it with slurping sounds, then turns his hazy look to lucas and whines, shutting his eyes.

jaehyun is working his fingers in and out his ass, slowly spreading them inside, drinking in the way the soft heat swallows them eagerly. chenle whimpers around johnny’s cock, and lucas reaches his hand to put it on chenle’s head.

“you’re such a good baby, lele, take it deeper”, he says softly and presses chenle’s head down, so he has to take johnny’s cock almost fully in his hot mouth. johnny groans loudly this time, grabbing the sheets, and bucks his hips up, so his cock hits the back of chenle’s throat. the boy whimpers, when lucas pushes him down faster, making him gag around johnny’s dick, and johnny wipes tears which start dropping down the boy’s face.

“baby, you’re doing so well for me, i’m so proud of you, lele”, he coos, and chenle moans before taking a deep breath and slowly swallowing his cock in its full length. johnny rolls his eyes in pleasure and moans.

“see, kitten? johnny-hyung loves it when you suck his cock”, lucas says with a sweet smile, making chenle’s ears go red, before harshly gripping his hair and pushing his head up and down johnny’s dick, so it fucks into his mouth till it sores, and chenle sobs, shutting his eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks, while johnny mutters praises at how good chenle makes him feel.

“i’m close, baby”, johnny pants and bucks his hips erratically. in a second orgasm hits him, and lucas pushes chenle’s head so his nose touches johnny’s stomach, and the boy chokes, when the cum shoots in his throat.

“swallow it all, like a good boy you are”, lucas says in a low voice, and although chenle tries his best not to spill a drop, johnny’s cum still flows down his chin, so johnny collects it on his thumb and presses it to chenle’s lips for the boy to lick.

chenle looks at them with innocent teary eyes, his thighs trembling and cock leaking, as jaehyun massages his prostate in between harsh trusts of his four fingers. johnny leans over to kiss him, tasting his own release in the boy’s mouth.

“lele, you are the best”, he whispers him in the lips and lands a short peck before leaning back, contented. chenle tries to smile, but suddenly cries out and drops his head on johnny’s thigh, when jaehyun grabs his hips and thrusts his cock in his ass with one quick move, so his balls slap against chenle’s butt cheeks.

“fuck, lele, your ass is gorgeous”, jaehyun bends over and presses his chest to chenle’s sweaty back and bites his neck, nosing on it before making another deep thrust, and chenle mewls in johnny’s thigh making it wet with dripping saliva. jaehyun straightens up and casts his eyes down while thrusting in the boy’s ass, mesmerised at how his cock opens it up. while johnny is lazily stroking chenle’s hair, who whines and pushes his hips back at every jaehyun’s move, lucas decides to come closer to jaehyun and then stares down at the fascinating sight.

“fuck, kitten, you work your ass so well”, he mutters under his breath. he slaps chenle’s ass once, and the boy shivers, when red splashes appear on his pale skin.

“hyung, i want you too, please let me have your cock too”, he sobs and jaehyun slows down and shoots lucas a dirty look.

“lele, do you want two cocks in your hole?” he whispers, leaning to chenle’s ear, and when the boy moans a loud “yes”, lucas’s eyes go wide and his cock twitches.

“sit beside johnny”, jaehyun instructs lucas, carefully pulling out of chenle’s ass, and lucas complies hurriedly. johnny helps chenle to get up and straddle lucas, grabbing on his shoulders, while jaehyun pours the lube on lucas’s cock.

“c'mon, baby, take this big cock like a good boy”, johnny says, pressing his lips to chenle’s sweaty temple as lucas guides his cock into chenle’s gaping hole. chenle pushes his ass down and lets out a heavy exhale when lucas’s dick is fully buried in his ass. he moves his hips round, adjusting, and bounces slowly a few times, with slurping sounds, smearing the lube on the shaft. lucas places his hands on his plush thighs and gives him a long tender kiss before asking,

“are you ready for jaehyun’s cock, kitten?”

and chenle nods, his chest rising with fast breaths. jaehyun quickly settles behind chenle, pours lube on his cock too to make it extra slick, and pushes the tip inside chenle, holding him by the waist. chenle’s eyes fly open and his breath hitches as jaehyun slowly pushes forward, and only when he’s fully in, chenle lets out a choked whine and shuts his eyes, breathing in short deep inhales.

“it hurts”, he whines, spilling tears from his eyes, and they start planting kisses to his trembling body, staying still, while johnny cups his face and licks into his mouth, gently sucking on his tongue.

“it’s going to be okay, hyungs will make you feel good”, johnny comforts him, stroking his small hard cock.

“lele, is it okay if we start?” lucas asks after a minute passes, although he’s not sure if he can restrain himself from moving, but luckily chenle nods, and both lucas and jaehyun make the first thrust, groaning simultaneously and squeezing the boy’s body in their strong hands.

“fuck, lele, you are so tight”, jaehyun curses silently, and lucas feels his head spinning when jaehyun makes another thrust.

chenle buries his wet face in lucas’s neck and arches his back, whimpering softly, his voice becoming louder when they both start moving and gradually speed up, stretching his hole with every deep move. they push in and pull out together, their big cocks drilling his insides so deep, that when jaehyun presses chenle’s pliant body to his chest, lucas watches in awe how chenle’s belly bulges every time they fuck into him.

“look how good you're taking your hyung’s lele”, johnny coos in amusement, lays his hand onto chenle’s stomach and strokes on it, pressing a bit when it bulges again. chenle whimpers, his mouth slack, and when johnny squeezes his small cock, the boy cries out and sobs bucking his hips up.

“please, please, i want to cum”, he mewls, torn between two cocks, fucking his ass open, and johnny’s hand, vigorously moving on his cock.

“cum for us, baby” jaehyun breathes out in his ear, biting on it, and chenle digs his nails into lucas’s shoulders before cumming in johnny’s fist with a loud cry, more cum spilling out with every thrust in his ass. he falls onto lucas’s chest, whimpering softly at his sensitive hole being abused by two huge cocks, it clenches involuntarily, making him whimper even more.

lucas and jaehyun fuck into him harder, desperately trying to chase their own orgasm, grabbing his hips to raise his pliant body up and then push it down on their cocks with a dirty slapping sound. it doesn't take them long to cum, and when lucas feels jaehyun’s cock twitching and spilling inside chenle’s fucked hole, he also cums, growling and gritting his teeth, seeing stars exploding behind his closed eyelids.

they both pant, sweat covering their heated skin, and although they try to pull out of chenle carefully, he still sobs, his face frowned, cum flooding down his thighs.

“it’s okay, baby, you did so well for us”, jaehyun kisses his narrow shoulders, while lucas strokes his sides, kissing away tears from his tired face.

“you’re such a good kitten, lele, our precious baby boy”, lucas whispers him in the lips, and chenle smiles, closing his eyes.

“i want to sleep”, he says in a small voice and rubs his eyes endearingly.

“come here, baby”, johnny opens his arms, and chenle leaves lucas and makes himself comfortable when johnny spoons him. jaehyun yawns and climbs over lucas to hug chenle, and the boy entwines his one leg with jaehyn’s, and drops his head on jaehyun’s chest, while lucas eyes them in surprise.

“what? you share a bed every night, this one it is our turn”, johnny chuckles kindly, and lucas just smiles and shakes his head.

“i’ll go get something to clean up” , he tells chenle, and the boy sleepily hums in acknowledgment, snuggling between two bodies. “and you two, let the boy rest, you hear me?” he warns his friends and gets up, after they both nod.

he goes to the bathroom to get a wet towel, but when he approaches the room, he hears familiar moans, though not so loud. he comes into the room and sees johnny, idly thrusting his cock between chenle’s thighs from behind, while jaehyun’s cock appears and disappears slowly between the boy’s lips, muffling his sounds. they seem not to pay attention to lucas at all, and he gasps, enraged.

“are you fucking kidding me?”

///

the room is dark, but the movements of two bodies still can be visible. chenle’s straddling winwin, slowly bouncing on his cock, eyes closed, while he nibbles on his neck.

“did you like lucas’s cock?” he asks and bites on gentle skin.

“mhm, yes, he fucked me so well”, chenle breathes out and gasps at a rough thrust, “and i met his friends, they were nice”.

“did you like their cocks too?” winwin smirks.

“yes, i liked it when they filled my ass”, chenle smiles before letting out a long moan as winwin makes a deep move.

“you know, lele, i have to go on another trip in two days” winwin whispers, and chenle smiles cheerfully, knowing he’s going to meet some more of his brother's friends.

///

yuta is standing in the middle of an unfamiliar hallway, with his bag in his hands, and smiles awkwardly to the boy who eyes him almost like an enemy.

“hey, i’m yuta”, he makes an attempt, but clearly fails, cause the boy’s look becomes even more hostile. “erm, i’m your brother’s friend, he asked me to look after you while he’s away”. the boy nods and says, turning away.

“you can call me lele”.

“okay, lele”, yuta forces a smile, but the boy has already shut the door of his bedroom behind him. yuta sighs. it's going to be a long month.


End file.
